Change Of Heart
by Lilwazzabug
Summary: Dean heard the gunshot after Sam left the room...but what happened next? Oneshot. AU to the ending of Heart.


_I know there have been a thousand oneshots about Heart, but I'm PRETTY sure there hasn't been one like this. Tis a bit dark, and I apologize. I do not own the boys, but Lord almighty if I did..._

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

_"I'm not gonna live this life forever..."_

Change Of Heart

Sam wrapped his hand around the cold handle of the gun and took it from his brother's grasp. He felt the reluctance Dean had to let go of the gun, still insisting that he got this one; he'd do it.

"Just wait here." Sam said in a broken voice, giving Dean a pleading look with tear-drowned eyes.

Dean watched helplessly as his younger brother went off to do the hardest thing he'd ever done. Sam paused before the doorway to the living room and looked back at Dean, his tear streaked face showing more levels of sorrow than a million people could ever _try_ to convey. Dean watched him turn and stare ahead for a moment before disappearing from his sight into the living room where Madison waited for her requested release from her curse; a curse she couldn't control.

The silence felt deafening on Dean's ears as he stared blankly at the spot where Sam had stood before. A tear slipped down his face; a tear for his brother, a tear for what Sam had to do, and a tear for what Dean feared he himself might have to do one day if Sam's fate followed Madison's.

A gunshot sounded, Dean flinched and blinked at its harsh sound. It was followed by the sound of dead weight hitting the floor and a heart breaking shriek of denial. Dean's heart plummeted as he realized the scream did not belong to his brother. He ran out of the kitchen and into the living room. His eyes fell upon Madison who was huddled up against the wall, sobbing shakily into her arms. Dean walked stiffly until his eyes found what had caused Madison's cry of agony.

His breath caught as he looked down upon Sam's lifeless body, a bullet hole through his right temple.

"No..." Dean choked out in a sob. He rushed over and knelt down by Sam's side, not paying attention the growing puddle he kneeled in or the warmth of his brother's blood it as it soaked through the knees his jeans.

"Sam..."

Dean's shaky hands ghosted over Sam's body and up to the wound on his head, mind in shock, not sure what to do.

"Oh God, no."

Tears rained down Dean's face as he scooped his hands around Sam's shoulders and cradled him to his chest. Sam's head lolled and his forehead came to rest on Dean's shoulder. Sobs racked Dean's body and came out in short ragged breaths. His brother's name fell from his lips but made no sound as Dean continued to desperately hold him in his arms. He wrapped his hold tighter and Sam's head rolled back, motionless features upturned towards the ceiling. Tears still wetted his face, only reminding Dean of how short a time ago Sam had been alive to shed them.

Dean's face contorted as he took in a shaky inhale and gently brushed away the tears from Sam's cheeks. He put his hand to his brother's head and pulled it back to his chest, resting his lips against the top of Sam's tousled hair and closing his eyes. He was barely aware of the sound of a second gun shot and the ceasing of the sobs that had been coming from Madison. Dean just stayed where he was; eyes closed, holding onto his brother for as long as he could.

He would never know what Sam's last words had been, never know that they were meant to reach his ears and would never know this act Sam had committed had been for him.

_"I'm sorry, but Dean shouldn't have to do this some day. Tell him I'm sorry and tell him I lov-...tell him thank you...for everything."_

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

_Cannot believe I've killed off both my boys in fics. Ok, I promise I won't kill them again for awhile; if at all._

_Hope ya'll liked it. _

_I've discovered that I looooooooooooooooooooove drama so if you were wondering, that's why there has been a sudden outburst of sad fics from me._

_Reviews are like acorns and I'm a crazyass squirrel._

_--Lil--_


End file.
